The Avenging of Dimensional Saviors
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: After TODH, the Dimensional Heroes have split up to their own worlds and have achieved peace. Until, villains capture most of them. Now, a new team needs to be made to save the Dimensional Heroes, can Chase do it? Or will Mike and the others fall victim to the villains?
1. The Beginning Loss

**Shinx: Have you been keeping an eye out? Here's TAODS! *The bunker was still there***

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING but Team Gem, some attacks, Rex, Tabitha, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: *blanket was covering him* Um…. Enjoy while we find some clothes for me.**

* * *

Deep down in another universe, Mike was unconscious and limp in the lookalikes grip as he carried him into a weird house. A smoke shadow slowly oozed out of one of the doors and came to the lobby area. "Looks like you completed your mission… Rex." The lookalike or Rex nodded, his red eyes blazing with anger and hatred at the unconscious Mike. "I will never fail you, you saved me from Mike's pathetic subconscious Tabitha." Rex said and a little girl with black hair that stretched to her legs appeared a nightgown on her features as well, her eyes pure black.

"He looks like you… with pure mocha brown eyes." Tabitha muttered and snapped her fingers and Rex dropped Mike to the ground and changed into a black panther with red slit eyes. Rex let out a growl at the unconscious Mike and Tabitha let out a giggle and sat and messed with his hair a bit while Rex sat, like a watch dog protecting its master.

"Let's see… we need a bug for each sense don't we?" Rex nodded slowly and Tabitha giggled and pulled out five tiny nanotech bugs which she put them out on Mike. One snuck into his eyes, another in his nose, a third in his mouth, the fourth into his ear, while the fifth went into the cut on his finger that was caused by cutting himself on glass a few days ago. Tabitha's hand glowed and gained a pure black collar and slipped it on Mike's neck.

"We can't have our toy roam outside can we?" Rex shook his head and put Tabitha on his back and padded out the room and left Mike unconscious on the lobby floor, untied.

* * *

"Katura!" Naruto shouted as the girl with blond hair that went to her waist, pure blue eyes with a white tint, a lavender sweater, black pants and black sandals giggled to herself as she drew all over the Hokage Monument. Naruto got up there in a flash and grabbed her, she was only 5 years old.

"Like father like daughter." Naruto said with a sweat drop and Katura let out a laugh. "Daddy! I was only painting!" Katura said and Naruto pulled her jacket down with another sweat drop, the seal on her was still fully functional. "Why don't we go get some ramen?" Naruto suggested and Katura clapped her hands as Naruto got down with ease.

An explosion went off in the corner of the village and Naruto's eyes widened and he went with a flash to appear next to his wife, Hinata Hyuuga. "Take care of Katura! I gotta go!" Hinata nodded and took Katura away from Naruto and the ninja hid his universal bracelet so the villain wouldn't obtain it.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuuga… nice to see you again." A woman with horns on top of her head said, a white kimono on her and a purple mark on her forehead, her third eye. Naruto let out a growl as he felt the nine tailed beasts in his seal growl at the woman. "Kaguya… I killed you!" Naruto shouted and Kaguya laughed, the horns making it look like she had rabbit ears. The rabbit goddess smirked and a paper bomb went off from under Naruto, his eyes widened when everything turned black, the paper bomb smoke was knockout gas.

"Nighty night Naruto-chan." The Rabbit Goddess said and Naruto shot one last glare before everything turned fully black for the Sixth Hokage.

* * *

Chase paced around the room outside, his children playing with his wife. He looked at the board of Dimensional Heroes, which was now all blank except Team Gem and himself. He gulped a bit.

"Did someone capture them all?" He asked himself and he felt as if it was a yes and he rubbed his head a bit. "Time to make new recruits. I need to save them, but I can't do it all by myself." Chase muttered, and he gained a cloak and pulled up his hood. "Looks like I'm bringing my siblings into this." Chase said and turned around and went to Diamond and gave her a kiss which she kissed back.

"What's up Chasey?" Diamond asked and Chase chuckled a bit at his nickname. "I gotta save the others by making a new team. You and the rest of Team Gem have to take care of some of the missing heroes kids." Diamond pouted a bit but sighed. "Fine, good luck Chasey!" Chase smiled and ran into a portal soon after, his goal set.

* * *

**Shinx: Thus begins Chase's adventures! Next time, we'll see how Mike is adapting to the 'haunted house' while Chase gets his siblings involved into this.**

**Naruto: *was now fully healed randomly* Next Time! **_**Lab Rats! Mike's Horror Movie!**_

**Mike: *was now clothed* We'll take suggestions for shows and games and comics WE HAVEN'T USED!**

**Shinx: Here are the rules.**

**1) The other heroes in TODH aren't there anymore! Chase erased their memories and declared some heroes of each world to join the Dimensional Heroes.**

**2) No OC's allowed! Sorry!**

**3) Mike's parents and siblings have already been decided, so no OC's as Mike's siblings again!**

**4) No Inner Thoughts can be asked for Energi, Father Time, Mother Nature, Edward (Edgar), Other Tailed Beasts, Chase, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Zack, 'Prime', Luin, Universal Council**

**5) A bit of this proceeds into TDKA**

**6) Lots of couples in this!**

**7) Kiddies will be mentioned in the story! We're not taking kiddie OC's either since I've already decided.**

**Shinx: That is all.**

**Odd: Review or PM!**


	2. Lab Rats! Mike's Horror Movie!

**Shinx: Is this the next update?!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING but Team Gem, Tabitha, Rex, Kiddies and some OC's**

**Odd: *was trying to repair his hair, and was failing* God damn bitch fangirls…**

**Mal: Enjoy…**

* * *

Mike let out a soft moan as he opened his eyes and everything was blurry. He sat up slowly rubbing his head to notice he was in a weird dark mansion, stuff was all dusty and had cobwebs; portraits of weird old people could be seen too.

"Where am I….? What happened….?" Mike asked himself, not remembering the kidnapping or anything before that. He felt something cold on his neck and noticed a black steel collar on his neck, with a ring there for a leash or so, while there was no latch or anything to remove it. He let out another soft moan of it being too cold and stood up. His stomach growled very loudly and he put a hand to his stomach and looked to see the door.

"Let's see if I can leave…" Mike trailed off and tried to open the door, only for the collar to beep twice and give a giant shock to Mike which the energy user replied with a scream. The shock collar shut off and Mike panted in pain and rubbed his head.

"Note to self: Don't leave the house or else electrocution…" Mike trailed off again and the scent of fruit came to his nose and he sniffed the air and followed the scent into a kitchen and found a bunch of apples in a basket. He licked his lips and took an apple and sniffed it a bit, and it was real, so he took a bite and swallowed the delicious fruit.

He quickly finished some of the apple when a wave of nausea washed over him and he let out a groan of pain. He finished the apple fast and climbed up some stairs soon after. He checked some of the rooms to see that they were locked, he walked into an open door and he seen a bed and a smile appeared on his face as he slowly walked in and closed the door… for only a cloaked person to grin with a gun in its hand, a mask of a devil.

"Hey there hybrid animal, time for you to be chained." He pointed a gun at Mike's head and Mike gulped and tried to use his energy but felt as if it was blocked. The masked devil walked over and pulled on the chain that was chained to the bed, and put the other part of the chain around the ring on Mike's collar and pulled out a padlock and it clicked as it was stuck and he pulled of his mask… to show it was Rex.

"Liked the ride here?" Rex asked and the memories of the kidnapping came back to Mike and the energy user let out a growl and tried to pull off the chain but the lock kept it there. "What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?" Mike asked and Rex gave a grin.

"You tortured me when I was little in your mind, a little girl saved me so I'm forever in her debt. She told me to capture you and bring you here since you're going to be her newest pet." Mike let out a growl and glared at Rex.

"I am no one's pet." Rex rolled his eyes and twirled the gun in his hands and the television flicked on, showing very horrible gruesome gory deaths of many people and when it was finished, Mike was pale as a ghost. "We'll see about that. Have fun being alone in here until you're owner comes." Rex said and left Mike and locked the door, leaving the energy user to ponder who captured him.

* * *

A year only had gone by in the Lab Rats world… instead of four in universal time. Chase had been missing the whole time, since being away because of his Universal King status. Chase stood nervously outside the door, he turned off Eddy so he wouldn't tell anyone either.

What would they think of him for coming back? Would they be angry? Joyful that he's returned? Or what happened while he was gone? Last thing he remembered was after the bionic showdown with Douglas and Marcus. The day after that Emerald and the other heroes found him and he became a Dimensional Hero. What had changed? He gulped silently to himself, and opened the door… to see the government there, his siblings in the corner; he didn't see Mr. Davenport or Tasha.

"There's Project C!" Agent Graham shouted and Chase had five seconds to do something before they shot darts at him. His eyes glowed and he took a deep breath and blew, which a storm of wind blew everyone back and he took off and shut the door fast and used his super speed to get to the school, just to see that beam crush Leo.

"LEO!" He shouted and looked at S-1 and Krane with a murderous glare. He snarled and charged dark universal powers and super sped and grabbed S-1 before she could do anything and flung her into a closet and the dark power followed suit, making the door unable to knock down or open. **"Krane!" **Chase snarled at him and charged energy which the villain did the same, but Chase shot the ground which made a smoke field before grabbing Krane from behind and shoving him into the stairs.

"Never touch my family!" Chase shouted and noticed Principle Perry and Douglas looking at him shocked and in worry. Chase took a deep breath and walked to the beam as the fire alarm rang which he ignored even with his super hearing, and picked up the beam and threw it into the door with S-1, and she escaped with Krane.

"Chase… where have you been? What happened to you?" Douglas asked cautiously, and Chase recognized that he could be on their side, Leo was groaning in pain, his arm bent the wrong way, Perry was 'smooth talking' Douglas, and Douglas looked at him worried.

"I seen the government in the house, Adam, Bree, Tasha and Mr. Davenport are still there…" Chase trailed off. The fireman and police arrived and Chase super jumped and stuck to the roof as Perry and Douglas left with Leo to the hospital.

"My family…" Chase said and closed his eyes and opened them with relit hope. "I gotta save them!" He super sped back to the house to feel the sign of a plasma wave. He jumped to the side to see Bree's super speed, her holding Mr. Davenport and Adam. They didn't see him thanks to his trusty invisibility app.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

As soon as I saw them race out, I knew where they were heading to. I super sped even faster than Bree and I'm pretty sure she felt a gust of wind as I went to the hospital; I used my disguise app to gain a cloak and put the hoodie over my head while I noticed Adam hiding under the covers of a bed and I rolled my eyes and the hoodie became a doctor's outfit and my face was masked, good thing I remade the cyber mask.

I had to resist super speeding into Leo's room but I already detected Tasha and Perry were in there, and the bed was empty with no sign of Douglas, I put the pieces together and huffed a bit and had to leave the hospital before deserting the cyber mask and cloak and throwing them into some bushes before speeding into Krane's old hideout to see Leo shooting a fireball from his right hand and I glared at Douglas.

"You gave him bionics?!" Douglas rolled his eyes. "He almost didn't, bionic components have to connect to muscle, and he's…" Douglas trailed off and I snorted in amusement and Leo shot a glare at Uncle Dougie. "But that doesn't leave you off the hook! You went missing for over a year and we couldn't track you down!" I blinked, one year? I'm pretty sure it was five or four, damn universal logic.

"I had important things to do." I summed it up and Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm married and I had, um, now like six kids with my only wife." The two shot me crazy looks and I grinned and showed my ring which turned to shocked looks. "I would think Adam would be the first to start a family, but I guess you did-" I cut him off with a grin, "No, I adopted one from a friend, so I have seven-"

"Stop having too many kids man!" Leo shouted and I laughed a bit. "Still, where the hell were you?" Douglas asked and I shrugged. How was I going to explain this to my real father? A fireball to the back launched me into a fence and I let out a groan and glared at S-1 and Krane.

"So, ugly popped vessel guy, ready for round two?" I said and flipped up and took a battle stance as Leo and Douglas were launched and laded side by side by me. Douglas let out a groan of pain and I snickered.

"You framed my family with a stupid video!" I found myself saying and Krane grinned at me and S-1 sped over but I grabbed her hand with a fist and I found myself grinning like a madman while levitating myself in the air and I tried to kick S-1 but she blocked it with her elbow and I glared and shot heat vision which she counteracted with her own and I got an idea.

"Girly can't throw can she?" I asked and she growled and shot an energy blast at me but I used my force field and I blew air and she tripped and got hit with the beam to the face, and I stood victorious with a shit scaring grin on me. "Told ya, you can't throw." I taunted and I felt the currents change and I ducked under a thermal blast from Krane. "That's not a fair shot is it?" I asked and I charged fire in my fists, pyrokinesis.

I was about to shoot until Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport got there, I didn't pay attention and Krane shot another thermal blast and knocked me into the crates. I let out a growl and I snarl soon after.

'_**Commando App: Engaged'**_

* * *

**Spike's POV**

I let out a roar and Adam and Bree gulped, they're not my target. I growled loudly at Krane and flipped out of the crates. "Hey ugly! Bet you can't use combat moves to save your life!" I taunted and he growled and shot one of those beams and I ducked and flipped over and grabbed his arm and flung him with super strength into that soldier of his, and they both collapsed, while Leo accidentally shot a fire ball and hit Krane before he got up.

"Freeze!" The ugly government guy called out and I let out a growl which scared his men and I gave a smirk. _'Spike, give control or I'll disable your app.' _Chase said and I growled at them again, and I soon gave control and felt myself sink back into the subconscious home.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Soon enough, the whole thing was fixed up, Krane and S-1 got arrested, me and my family got off scot free, we have to work for the government bull shit, and now I'm stuck in the new lab getting interrogated by my family to find out where I was and how the hell I got so many bionic abilities and how the fuck I had so many kids and how I got a wife, oh joy.

"Um, I can't answer any of those questions." I said and Mr. Davenport raised an eyebrow, everyone was down here trying to get me to crack but Tasha, she was trying to get over the fact that Leo got bionics. "And why not?" He asked and I grinned and a portal appeared behind me.

"Because I was kidnapped from my own universe for over four years, met the girl of my dreams and had kids. And now I rule the universe as Universal King." I summed up what happened and they looked at me, then at the portal, then at me again. "I knew it!" Adam shouted and Bree rolled her eyes and I remembered, Adam had a day dream that there were heroes who save the universe itself and me and Bree told him to stop with it, turns out he's right.

"Okay, reason I didn't come back is because I was really busy and I couldn't come home, now I need your help." I said and Bree raised an eyebrow this time. "My friends and fellow heroes of the Dimensional Heroes have been captured and I need to make a new team, I was gonna just recruit Adam and Bree until I found out about this shit with the government." I'm glad Tasha isn't down here or she would have yelled at me for cursing.

"So, we all can come?" Douglas summed up what I just said and I grinned and nodded. "Yes!" Adam and Leo high fived each other and I chuckled. "I'll go get Tasha, she might wanna come with us." Mr. Davenport said and ran to get her and I smiled to myself and checked off my mental list.

"You can see my wife and kids, I gotta go get some thieves to join the team." I said and Douglas nodded.

* * *

**Shinx: Okay okay, there we are. Another chapter completed. We'll be checking up with Mike then and again but next time, we will check on Odd.**

**Naruto: *was trying to heal Mal's cracked skull* Next time! **_**Night Claw in the moonlight!**_

**Odd: *smiles to himself as his hair grew back* Review or PM!**


	3. Night Claw In the Moonlight!

**Shinx: Update on TAODS?! YEAH!**

**Chase: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Demon, Claw, Oddy, Night Claw, and Zero.**

**Mike: *whistles as Mal's cracked skull was fixed* I can't believe those fan girls did this much damage…**

**Naruto: Says the guy who got his clothes stolen…**

**Mike: *glares***

**Shinx: By the way **_**Mudkip**_**, I'm gonna use that idea soon, so cue fangirling or freaking out or whatever you do.**

**Odd: *laughs at the two* Here ya go!**

* * *

Chase walked around town of Paris, France looking for a couple of criminals. The famous Sly Cooper and gang were some of them, the other, the mysterious Night Claw. He's a new thief that randomly appeared a few months after Odd disappeared. He and Sly Cooper compete to steal some things and tonight, they'll both be caught by him.

* * *

Night Claw was just staring at the moonlight again; it sort of attracted him sometimes when he got upset about something stupid. He let out a sigh and looked at his claws once again; they were pure black gauntlets with claws that could change into different things needed, while an arrow shooter was on the palm of it, ambling him to shoot from it.

'_**Ya know, it's not that easy to forget two parts of the past you know Night.' **_A dark voice spoke from the back of his mind and he growled in response. "I told you four never to speak to me again." Night shot back as Chase slowly walked behind him and Night's ears perked and he spun and aimed his Claws at Chase and Chase pulled up a force field shield.

"Stop it; I know what happened to you and how to help you… Odd." Night or now the named Odd ripped off his hat and removed his contacts while removing the markings with a grin. "Oh yeah mister Universal King, I can call up Mikey to beat ya again." Chase shook his head a bit with a low growl. "Mike got captured Odd, and I had your accomplice learn about your situation." Odd's eyes widened and he growled and aimed his Claws at Chase again and Chase raised his hands defensibly, choosing not to fight.

"XANA… he has my children and wife captive… I need to save them, only way is to steal XANA the parts he needs to get what he needs to free himself, and then he'll let my children go." Odd said and choked back tears while Chase shook his head. "He plans to kill them once he's done getting the pieces from ya." Odd growled and glared at the ground.

"I have Sly and myself in an agreement that I'll give him as the Universal Money he wants, and he helps us, but then he refused it and wanted to help an old partner out." Chase said and Odd grinned a bit. "I and Sly were like the dynamic duo with his Cooper Gang, never wanted to join for some reason." Odd said nonchantly and Chase rolled his eyes playfully.

"I need you Odd, the others have been captured, please help me make a new team to save them all." Chase said and Odd let out a hum and nodded with a grin. "I want to visit an old maiden first after I see my children and wife."

"Deal."

* * *

Naruto let out a groan and sat up and looked around to be in a cave, and then his senses came back to notice himself stuck in chains that were chakra and demon proof, he couldn't even summon up Sage Mode. He glared at Kaguya who was chuckling up a storm.

"You didn't notice something I did to ya, and I had someone revive me to do this to you." Kaguya said and Naruto growled and gasped in shock as Kaguya showed a mirror… of him a twelve year old again?!

"Who the hell was your boss you bitch ass hoe! Turn me back you shit head!" Naruto turned to his old self and cursed like a sailor and Kaguya chuckled as someone stepped out.

He looked just like Naruto, except his blond hair was pure raven black as it was also longer and more shaggy-looking style, darker and more feral-looking whisker marks, and dark circles under his eyes, which were blood red. A Kitsune mask was attached to his belt under the dark blue-grey cloak with grey lining and a fur collar attached to the cloak; also it can be seen of fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black jeans, and red brown sandals.

"Remember me brother?" The lookalike said with a grin and Naruto glared back harshly and darkly as anyone ever could muster.

"**Menma Uzumaki, my twin brother."**

* * *

**Shinx: Naruto is angry about a certain brother~ Also, as a disclaimer so I don't get yelled at by Naruto fans, Menma is really an alternative universe Naruto who had Kuro Kurama sealed in him AKA Evil Kyuubi. But in this story, Minato and Kushina had two babies, twins. Yin is sealed in Menma, which explains the darkness, while Yang is in Naruto, which explains the happy-go-lucky boy, kinda.**

**Naruto: Fuck this, Mikey, say the next time shit for me; I am pissed at Shinx for doing this to me.**

**Mike: *sighs* Next Time! **_**Universal Saviors versus Menma and Kaguya, Naruto's Hope!**_

**Odd: Review or PM! No more review requirements! YAY!**


	4. D Saviors vs Menma! Naruto

**Shinx: Hehehe… time for another Naruto Menma fight, if you haven't noticed, I've made a one-shot dealing with the two twin ninja called **_**The Turn Of Events. **_

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING but Team Gem, kiddies, Tabitha, Demon, Claw, Oddy, Edward, Rin and Energy.**

**Mike: Okay, another mentioning here. **

'_Thinking/Flashback'_

'**Jutsu/Tailed Beast Talking'**

'_**Tailed Beast Thinking/ Chase's Inner Self'**_

**Chase: Enjoy, there will be a challenge question at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Naruto and Menma had a glaring contest which the latter let out a laugh and ruffled Naruto's hair which the younger twin tried to bite his hand off but failed.

"Feisty aren't ya little bro?" Menma teased and Naruto growled loudly. A knock responded from the caverns and Kaguya smirked. "Another shipment of pieces from Night Claw and then I won't require his services anymore." The Rabbit Goddess told Menma with an evil grin as Night Claw wheeled in with a box and a cheeky grin under the hat he wore that couldn't be seen.

"Hey Rabbit Goddess, now can I have my family back?" Night Claw said in a pleading voice while glancing at the youngest Uzumaki glaring at his older brother. "You fool! I tricked you!" She shouted with a laugh and waited for the thief to break down, but he grinned and pulled open the box for a punch to smack her into the back of the cavern and Chase dispelled the illusion to show him and his older siblings there.

"Nice to see you again Kaguya, you crazy bitch! I swear I saw you smoke crack before gaining horns on you ugly head!" Chase teased and Bree smacked her brother over the head for language. Kaguya let out a dark growl and tackled down Odd while Menma grabbed Naruto's hair and broke off the chains and threw him outside the castle which then the masked beast Tennyo grabbed him with the ribbons to stop him from escaping.

"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted and struggled against Tennyo but no prevail as Kaguya jumped out of the cavern with Menma as Odd charged something long forgotten. "Cat Claw Ball!" Odd shouted and hit Kaguya in the eyes which then after the attack the Rabbit Goddess disappeared back into the land of the dead.

"Let's fight, I won't go down like the witch did." Menma shouted and Bree super sped at him but he did a tiger seal. "North, South." Menma muttered and barriers appeared around Bree, Odd and Adam, leaving Chase to fight.

"I will judge your life in a matter of a fight, which I will win." Chase said as Naruto looked at the two, sorrow detected in his eyes.

_Little Naruto grinned as his older brother showed the money he got from a solo mission. "Great job big brother~!" Naruto shouted in a sing-song voice and Menma couldn't resist but to smile at his little twins antics._

"**Spiraling Ring/Judgment Orb!" **Menma and Chase's attacks collided which Menma hit the cavern wall while Chase jumped back. A dark force appeared slowly behind Menma, invisible to most but Chase's, Naruto's and Menma's view. Naruto looked in worry for his twin like back in the old days.

"_BIG BROTHER!" Naruto shouted as Haku shot senbon at him and Sasuke, Sasuke getting hit in the neck while Menma jumped and pushed his brother out of the way. Naruto crawled to his brother with tears as Menma gave a weak smile._

"_Never give up being a Hokage little bro, for me." He said in a weak voice and went limp in Naruto's grasp as Naruto looked down at his brother. "Is this the first time you seen a comrade die in battle?" Haku asked while Naruto hugged his older brothers unconscious body, thinking he was dead as demonic chakra seeped out of the blonde._

"_**I'm gonna kill you!" **__Naruto shouted as his looks became more feral and roared at Haku while putting Menma down, his now red slit eyes carrying killer intent._

'_I did keep that promise.' _Naruto thought to himself, remembering becoming the Rokudamie Hokage, the Sixth Hokage, his dream he promised to fulfill, and after the Fourth Great Ninja War, he did. He found love in Hinata Hyuuga and had a child, Katura. He did seal the Shinju into little Katura to protect her secretly, no one knew the secret but him and the few he trusted.

"_NARUTO/SASUKE!" The two collided with __**Rasengan **__and __**Chidori **__which both powers charged, trying to overcome one another. Naruto's thoughts went away to the family he had, and the family he either lost or never met. He made a promise to bring Menma and Sasuke back that day, he never breaks promises. He promised Menma in his dreams he'll the one to beat him in the final match between the two._

Naruto blinked as he watched Menma and Chase in a stalemate since the latter will never attack another villain unless he's really truly dangerous. He looked at the Tennyo with a glare; he needed to fight his brother, to keep the promise of a lifetime to make Team 7 whole. He brought Sasuke Uchiha back from defection, now he's gonna do the same to Menma, no matter what it takes.

"_**Finally Kit! You figured it out again!" **_Kurama said in the mind as Naruto appeared there, seeing the meditating fox bored as hell. "Thanks for sticking by me partner." Naruto said and Kurama grinned at him. **"Let's fight Kuro and win, for good."** Naruto nodded in agreement with the fox and looked at the Tennyo and then back at the two which were panting.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuuga! Not some pointless child or just a Hokage! I'm the Sixth one, thus will surpass all the others before me!" Naruto declared as Kurama's chakra seeped out and burned Tennyo's ribbons and the priest had to let go and turn back into its kit mode which then went back into Menma and he let out a growl and faced Naruto panting.

"Let's get this over with and let big brother show you whose boss!" Menma shouted and tackled Naruto and the oldest punched the blond in the face which Naruto spat blood in his face and kicked him off with a growl and pinned Menma down, a special shine in Naruto's eyes blazing and Menma left out one last friendly smile.

"The Will of Fire burns hard in my little brother's eyes." Naruto's eyes lighted up in sorrow as tears threatened to fall out as he felt his older body returning and charged Sage Chakra in his punch and punched Menma's cheek and a crack could be heard and Menma saw no more.

Something snapped in Naruto that day.

* * *

**Shinx: Let's cut it right there. Like a bit of my new format style with the whole marks of what is what?**

**Naruto: Here's the question. The song **_**Braving by Kanan**_** has a meaning to one of Shinx's OC's, if someone gets it, then a free spoiler to any story for them.**

**Odd: Review or PM.**


	5. Early Finish

**Shinx: I'm ending this story! :3 Sorry! But there will be a third one to end the trilogy for sure! :3**

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own ANYTHING except Diamond and personalities.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The whole gang was finally untied. With new friends that joined them, they defeated the masked villain who put them in such torture. Such mask person was someone that practically made Chase go into a coma after she was defeated. Molly Davenport-Silenta died that day, bringing Douglas Davenport into tears after receiving the news and Chase being in a coma.

The TD and PI gang were reunited with their children, Victoria (Mike's child) was hitting it off with Drake (Chase's child) which Mike didn't respond so happy about. Naruto and Menma made amends with each other and Team 7. Naruto was now announced fully as the seventh Hokage. Boruto and Himawari got along with their little sister Katura.

Zoey and Mike had a fourth child. But the future they don't know what happens to their little boy. He's the same age as Katura. Of course, that's me. I'm Peter Moon-Smith. And in the future, there's danger... more than anyone can think...

_**Preview!**_

"_Some_ people say that war is a devastating thing."

A black scar covers the surface of an planet.

"That it tears people apart."

A mother and her child sit in the rubble of a destroyed building. They blink and try to shake the dirt from their faces.

"They're right."

The wind whistles as it blows through an abandoned town. Not a soul is seen.

"I've seen cities tumble."

A building topples to the ground, taking many other buildings with it

"I've seen people die."

Cries are heard as a furious battle rages on.

"I've seen my own brother succumb to his darkest instincts."

A spiky-haired boy stands with his hand raised, his face twisted with anger and hatred. He is choking the helpless man in front of him.

"I have struggled to retain my humanity in a fallen universe."

A dark black haired boy stared into the mirror, his gap and fresh tears easily being spotted as he let out a sob.

"In a world where I am pressured to do the unthinkable."

A gun is placed into the hands of a reluctant young boy, his steel wings flashing proudly.

"By those I love."

Two boys sit side-by-side, observing the stars in front of them from the roof of their house, owned by their own uncle.

"But it is my duty to fight."

Several young teens in uniforms salute an unseen leader.

"I have sworn to protect the universe under oath from my own brother."

The teens prepare for battle, observing their enemies on the opposite side of the barren field in front of them.

"No one said this was going to be easy."

The spiky haired boy kneels in front of a grave. Tears splash onto the tombstone as he places a flower on it.

"But no one has a choice."

The spiky-haired boy with a gap is seen again from behind. He stands on a cliff, overlooking a demolished town as the sun sets behind it.

"I am Michael Ryan Moon-Smith."

The boy is seen from the side. His face is hard. The wind blows through his hair as he stares resolutely at the sight before him.

"And I am war torn."

Starring:

Chase Davenport

"This environment changes people, Mike. This is who I am now. The sooner you accept that, the better."

Peter Leano Moon-Smith-Uzumaki-Namikaze

"The time for the fight of life is upon us! Use your shining pendants to save yourselves!"

Adam Davenport

"I'm not gonna use any big words to say this: CHARGE!"

Bree Davenport

"Seriously? When will this ever end?!"

Donald Davenport

"I never thought it would wind up like this. And where are those plans I asked for?!"

Douglas Davenport

"I don't want this any more than you do!"

Marcus Davenport

"You will never understand what's going on here."

Dark Chase Davenport

"You, sir, are the only thing standing between me and ruling the universe. You and your brothers will fall."

Leo Dooley

"Is it like this every day?"

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuuga

"Time to fight! Yes! Bring it!"

Odd Della Robbia/Odin Kolos Kalane-Neora

"Save me the final one!"

Tony Stark

"You serious enough to pay me money for armor even though your a friend. Why thank you for the donation!"

Kazuto Kiriguya

"My blade is the strongest it ever was! I will be the one to lead you to a time of peace!"

Malevolent (Rex) James Moon-Smith

"Leave them alone!"

Ben Tennyson

"I have thousands of different aliens at my disposal and I get this? Gee, thanks."

Spongebob Squarepants

"Oh no! Please let this be a dream!"

Jimmy Neutron

"Looks like it's time to step out of the sidelines now."

Hades Restrona

"I'm ready to fight, to fight to stop this chaos."

Actaeon Destroa

"You'll see the true power your brother holds Michael!"

Spike Davenport-Destroa

"Chase, I go along with everything, but this I cannot agree with."

Eddy

"Hey! Don't ruin my beautiful screen with your greasy hands!"

Holy

"The time is upon us, the prophecy shall be completed, with or without you."

Cloud

"Master! No! MASTER!"

And Michael Ryan Moon-Smith-Destroa

"I have hoped and prayed that this is all a dream. I hate it. I absolutely hate this."

Path of the Soul

A Lab Rats/Total Drama/X-Over crossover.

Coming 2015/late 2014

* * *

**Shinx: Hope you liked the bits of the story! :3 Keep a look out for Path of the Soul!**


End file.
